Perforated pipes are commonly used in combustion engine exhaust silencers to provide distribution of flow to or from internal silencer chambers and/or to provide acoustic resistance to gas flow through the perforations contributing to overall noise attenuation. Such perforations are normally made as simple holes and create pressure energy losses affecting engine performance adversely.